As is well known, cellular and PCS systems provide two-way audio and data communications to subscribers, deploying hundreds of cell sites in a typical large city to create coverage over 95% or more of the targeted area. Downlink signals are transmitted to cellular subscriber telephones from directional base station antennas mounted at 30-100 ft above ground level. Uplink signals are received from subscribers by the same directional antennas.
In the United States in 2003, there were 127 M subscribers to the cellular service providers available in each urban market. World market size was about 800M in 2003. Subscribers with telephones using CDMA technologies represent 44% of the U.S. market, while subscribers with telephones using TDMA, GSM, and AMPS technologies represent the other 56%.
Power control algorithms in the cellular network establish and vary the uplink power levels to be transmitted from the subscriber unit (cell phone) in order to maintain good call quality and to minimize interference to other calls. Downlink power levels are either static, or are varied to a lesser degree, relying on information from the subscriber unit in order to determine what downlink power levels will give good audio quality. Measurements of uplink signal quality are performed by the base stations and then power control commands are issued to the subscriber units to maintain a minimum or ideal signal quality. Cellular systems are designed for a “balanced link” so that the uplink and downlink cell radii are the same, and so that uplink and downlink handoff boundaries are coincident. Balanced in this sense may mean less than 1 dB of difference between the two directions.
CDMA, or code division multiple access, cellular systems are defined by IS-95, J-Std-008, and the evolving UMTS (Universal Mobile Telephone System) standards. In CDMA systems, subscriber unit transmit power is initially based on the received downlink power, received from a fixed pilot power level that all base stations transmit. The subscriber unit uses its received power, and the knowledge that, on average, the path loss is the same for uplink and downlink (balanced), to calculate an appropriate uplink power to transmit with in order to meet the same signal quality requirement as that used on the downlink. Once call setup has begun, the uplink receiver at the base station takes over subscriber power control by transmitting messages to the subscriber, incrementing power up or down 800 times per second to maintain a target signal quality level. Uplink power control then is substantially independent from the received downlink signal level once call setup begins, and can offset the link balance up to a programmed amount.
Imbalance in path loss between the downlink direction and the uplink direction occurs when a phenomenon known as fast-fading (same as small-scale fading) occurs independently on the uplink and downlink, leading to so called “opposite fading.” Fast fades can represent drops in average power, every half-wavelength or so, of 20 dB or more. So, the uplink and downlink can be temporarily offset by 20 dB or more at times. Longer-term imbalance can also occur due to system calibration errors, due to noise rise fluctuations at the base station receiver, and due to variations in diversity antenna gain.
Typical causes of poor call quality include insufficient capacity, weak coverage, and strong interference. Capacity is the ability to handle many calls (e.g., a lack of capacity results in a blocked call). Capacity can be increased by re-using the frequencies allocated to that service provider many times over in a single city. TDMA, GSM, and AMPS systems use seven-cell reuse patterns, meaning adjacent cells use different frequency channels and/or time slots to prevent co-channel interference. CDMA uses a one-cell reuse pattern, meaning every cell uses the same frequency channel all of the time. In this case, talk channels are separated by coding.
Coverage holes sometimes occur in valleys, tunnels, buildings, and in places where there are no nearby base stations. The coverage hole in a building is either the central area of a floor, away from the windows, or the entire floor. Generally, the upper floors of tall buildings in urban areas have very strong signals from several LOS or near-LOS base stations. Under LOS conditions, path loss behaves approximately according to d2 (where d is the one-way distance between the antenna system of the base station and the antenna of the subscriber unit), which means losses increase 4× (or 6 dB) for each doubling of distance between the base station and the subscriber unit. Under LOS conditions, the subscriber can potentially see the base station. Under near-LOS conditions, there may be additional losses, such as those caused by diffraction, which bends the rays coming from the base station as they pass by the edge of an obstruction. In LOS and near-LOS conditions, most of the energy arriving at the subscriber unit occurs within a narrow angular spread from one general direction.
The cellular concept works because of terrestrial propagation, providing isolation between cells using the same frequency (co-channel cells) via manmade clutter, trees, and terrain. For non-LOS signal paths, path loss behaves approximately according to d4, meaning loss increases 16× (or 12 dB) for each doubling of distance between cell site and subscriber unit. As long as a user is on or near ground level, the system will work as planned and provide nearly interference-free performance with predictable handoff boundaries. In urban areas for subscribers on the ground, non-LOS conditions prevail, because of the interceding clutter, and the radio energy is scattered over a nearly 360° angular spread, arriving at the subscriber from many directions at once, summing at the omni-directional antenna.
One problem that occurs in strong-signal locations is co-channel interference. Co-channel interference occurs when the signal received from two or more cell sites using the same frequency are adequate (>−90 dBm) and comparable in signal strength, resulting in poor audio quality or the inability to place or receive a phone call. This may occur, for instance, on the upper floors (e.g., floor 6 and up) of high-rise buildings, such as apartments and offices, because of the breakdown of the terrestrial cellular concept and the occurrence of LOS and near-LOS conditions with several nearby base stations. When a subscriber unit located in such a location “sees” several co-channel cell sites, poor audio quality or “no service” occurs for the user and the spectrum operator experiences a reduction in billable airtime. All technologies experience co-channel interference on uplink and/or downlink. Strong signals in high-rise buildings are typically in the range of −90 dBm to −50 dBm. Because of the strong signal levels, the subscriber unit is well within the uplink and downlink range limits of the cell design.
CDMA is particularly vulnerable to this problem, as is any communications technology that has a small frequency reuse factor. CDMA co-channel interference is called pilot pollution. CDMA is more susceptible to co-channel interference in elevated locations than other technologies because of one-cell reuse factor, instead of the seven-cell reuse used by TDMA, GSM, and AMPS systems. Once as many as four-to-six pilot signals (cells) are received by a subscriber unit at approximately the same signal strength/quality, the telephone cannot lock onto a signal and it may be difficult to impossible to obtain service (calls cannot be placed or received)
Even if service is obtained, the user experiencing pilot pollution may hear a break-up in the audio signal as he/she moves about the room. Since the uplink power control in CDMA has a dynamic range of 80 dB and is managed well, pilot pollution is generally only a problem in the downlink direction. While the presence of an uplink transmission from a subscriber unit in a high-rise building may have an effect on many CDMA base stations, possibly decreasing capacity slightly, the power control algorithms keep all current phone calls equal in received power level so no one call is interfered with. It is estimated that ten to twenty-five percent of windowed rooms located on or above the sixth floor have pilot pollution.
There are several million high-rise office and apartment rooms in the U.S., and interference is usually the strongest nearer the window, where there is LOS visibility to several base stations. Generally, the interference diminishes as the user moves away from the window and the associated outage volume, and into the core of the building. This is because the building acts as a directional antenna, selectively attenuating some of the co-channel signals, resulting in less interference. Often, one side of a building will have the problem and the other side will not. As a result, co-channel interference tends to concentrate in a subset of the windowed rooms within an affected building, and only some individuals will require a solution. In other situations, an entire floor may experience co-channel interference, and there may be several or many residents who want to restore cellular service.
Unfortunately, subscribers cannot distinguish, generally, between an interference problem and a coverage problem. The subscriber just experiences poor audio or no service. As a result, the only options available to subscribers are to complain to their provider and/or change providers (churn). Since there is incomplete feedback to the provider as to the nature of a customer's problem, the provider may have insufficient information to design a customer-specific solution. Twenty million CDMA subscribers are expected to leave (churn) their U.S. provider in 2004 due to coverage, interference, or pricing (based on 127M subs, average churn of 37% per year, and 44% CDMA).
Two-way personal repeaters and two-way higher-power indoor and outdoor repeaters are “coverage repeaters,” designed to solve coverage problems due to weak signals in outdoor and indoor locations using balanced amplification of uplink and downlink. Balanced amplification of both links maintains the “balanced link” design, which is important in a weak signal condition since it is desirable to extend both uplink and downlink cell radii equally into the weak signal area. Coverage repeaters are occasionally applied to co-channel interference problems. Coverage repeaters are designed for larger areas, such as partial floors, whole floors, or whole buildings, and are not economical for smaller areas of interference (e.g. an apartment or office room). Furthermore, an indoor coverage repeater installation includes a remotely-mounted (not co-located) highly directional pickoff antenna (e.g. 30° beamwidth), often a Yagi, to pick-off a single base station (known as a donor cell). The pickoff antenna is usually placed at a higher elevation (such as the roof of the building) than the area of weak coverage in order to collect a strong and particular LOS signal, unavailable at the subscriber unit, and must be positioned/adjusted to point at the desired donor cell. The signal gain experienced by the subscriber is as dependent on the signal field at the pickoff antenna as it is on the amplifier gain and the antenna gains. When applying coverage repeaters to interference problems, a remote pickoff antenna is still needed in order to establish the donor signal well above the noise floor and above adjacent spectrum signals prior to amplification so that the indoor re-radiating antenna does not cause interference to other-system subscribers. The installation includes a coaxial run to relay the pickoff signal back to the repeater unit and indoor re-radiating antenna(s). The installation also includes a downlink and uplink amplifier chain and an uplink interference control mechanism, via a control circuit and/or operator coordination/engineering, that sets gain appropriately in order to avoid interference to the larger outdoor system. The installation also includes setting downlink gain, either manually, or automatically, to match uplink gain and avoid oscillation due to excessive antenna-antenna feedback. The installation further includes a re-radiating antenna or a distributed antenna system. Often, a method for monitoring the repeater for malfunction is incorporated in the installation in order to notify the operator of potential interference to same or other communications systems. For example, the occurrence of oscillation in the repeater, occurring at some frequency within the pass band of the filtering circuits, may transmit an interfering signal, at rated power, to one or more base station receivers, or to one or more subscribers. Oscillation within the uplink stages of the repeater may interfere with the performance of donor cells of the system intended to be enhanced by the repeater, or may interfere with the performance of base station receivers belonging to systems not served by the repeater installation. In addition, oscillation within the downlink stages of the repeater may interfere with subscribers that are served by the repeater installation, or with subscribers on adjacent RF channels or in adjacent spectra owned by other communications systems.
Personal (coverage) repeaters are lower power version of standard repeaters, have lower gain (e.g. 50-60 dB), and are designed to serve a single floor or partial floor. Personal repeaters have limited range, however, and if applied to solving pilot pollution in a windowed room, may not extend to the interior or core area of the same high-rise floor.
Coverage repeaters have the following disadvantages: they are costly, they require engineering, they pose a risk to the uplink performance of the same-spectrum and adjacent-spectrum cellular systems, and they are optimized for large areas shared by many subscribers. Personal coverage repeaters are expensive—$500 to $3000—compared to the cost of changing service providers. A weatherproof outdoor antenna, remote mounting, a highly-directional pickoff, controlling the uplink gain (circuit and/or engineering), installing a coaxial run, and system monitoring all add cost to a repeater installation. Coverage repeaters require complex installation because a donor site must be selected and a coaxial cable run and roof/outdoor pickoff antenna mounting is required with a hole through the roof or wall. They run the risk of system interference and require engineering and operator coordination. If oscillation occurs due to changes in the path loss environment, generally a shutback circuit reduces gain or turns the amplifier off, disabling the repeater, which then requires a technician to re-optimize the gain setting or the installation. The solution is not cost effective for an individual experiencing co-channel interference within an office or apartment since coverage repeaters are optimized to solve coverage (weak signal) problems. Many of the elements are intended to address other issues than a high-rise interference problem that may only be experienced by a single user. These elements include a highly-directional antenna, uplink gain, uplink interference control, remote pickoff antenna mounting and the associated coaxial run, and repeater monitoring to protect the system from interference. Lastly, the pickoff signal strength is unpredictable (until a signal measurement is made at the pickoff location), so the gain needed in the user ambient environment is somewhat unknown.
It is important to recognize that mobile telecommunication systems are always designed to be balanced systems, in that the downlink path losses are equal to the uplink path losses. This is done so that the cell boundaries (areas where hand-offs occur) are the same for both the downlink and uplink directions. Furthermore, all repeater systems are designed to preserve or restore balance in or to the mobile telecommunication system. This is so ingrained into designs that there can be said to be a “culture of balance” in which everyone accepts it as a given that they must achieve and maintain a balanced system.
Besides CDMA cellular systems, non-cellular systems, such as WiFi 802.11 systems and WiMax 802.16 systems, also suffer from co-channel interference in high-rise and other environments because of a low frequency reuse factor.
It is against this background and with a desire to improve on the prior art that the present invention has been developed.